brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulpdaun
The Bulpdaun is a Submachine Gun in Brink. Overview The Bulpdaun's speciality is its greater than average accuracy. This, combined with average stats in damage and stability, make it one of the best mid-range submachine guns. The downside to the Bulpdaun is that it is the most cumbersome submachine gun, featuring the longest reload and equip times. Furthermore, it also has the smallest magazine capacity, but only by 3 bullets. Attachments Top * Adjusted Iron Sights * COGA Scope * D-Flex Red Dot Sight * YeoTek Red Dot Sight * Greeneye Scope Front * Silencer * Four-Vent Muzzle Brake * Six-Vent Muzzle Brake * Down-Vent Muzzle Brake * Dual-Vent Muzzle Brake Bottom * Speed Sling * Front Grip * Bayonet Magazine * High-Capacity Magazine * Duct-Taped Magazine DOOM Skins There are 'UAC' (Security) and 'Cacodemon' (Resistance) skins which are only available by pre-ordering the DOOM Pack. They are stastically identical to the Bulpdaun. Player Notes * Due to its emphasis on accuracy, this weapon makes an excellent backup for more close-quarter oriented weapons like the Mossington or Lobster. * The Bulpdaun makes an excellent choice for a Light because it makes them capable of striking from mid- to long-range with excellent accuracy. ** The Bulpdaun also has a relatively light recoil pattern, making it easy to keep on target both when firing from the hip and when aiming down sights. ** Thus, it would be advisable to outfit the Bulpdaun with a COGA Scope as none of the other Submachine Guns are as accurate or as potent as the Bulpdaun. * A Muzzle Brake is a good Front Attachment for the Bulpdaun because it has a surprisingly excellent range for an SMG; the negative impact on range isn't a hindrance. The increased stability is more valuable over long ranges, and allows the Bulpdaun to be used more accurately on distant targets. * Due to its low magazine capacity, the Bulpdaun benefits more from High Capacity Magazines than any other Submachine Gun. * While you cannot use two of any gun at the same time, the DOOM Skin version of the Bulpdaun (as well as the Fallout Skin version of the CARB-9) count as a seperate gun from the regular versions. As a result, it is actually possible to equip 2 Bulpdauns - one DOOM skinned and one normal. If you become especially skilled with either the Bulpdaun or CARB-9, this is one option to consider. ** With the Bulpdaun in particular, this is especially useful. Equipping both guns with a Speed Sling can allow you to swap between them in battle much faster than the overly slow reload. Trivia * The Bulpdaun has a similar appearance to that of the real-world Magpul PDR and the FN P90. * Its name is a play on the word "bullpup", which is a term for a weapon configuration where the magazine is behind the trigger. * Players who own the DOOM Pack can immediately use a statistically identical version of this weapon without having to complete the difficult Be More Objective ** challenge. * The Bulpdaun has a unique Front Grip, and the design of the front grip is not altered when switching between the Security and Resistance versions of the gun, texture differences aside. Gallery Select_0008_Bulpdaun_Security.jpg|Security Bulpdaun. Select_0009_Bulpdaun_Resistance.jpg|Resistance Bulpdaun. Brink-DOOM-Skins.jpg|The DOOM skins for the Bulpdaun. Cacodemon Bulpdaun.png|The Resistance's Cacodemon skin for the Bulpdaun. UAC Bulpdaun.png|The Security's UAC skin for the Bulpdaun. Security doom pack.jpg|The UAC Bulpdaun in the Doom Pre-Order Pack still. Category:Weapons Category:Light Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Brink Pre-order